1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical modules, and particularly, to an image sensor module and a camera module including the image sensor module.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensor modules generally include an image sensor and a ceramic substrate supporting the image sensor. As the ceramic substrate has a better flatness, therefore, an optical axis of an image surface of the image sensor can be easily adjusted to align with an optical axis of a lens module which is also positioned on the ceramic substrate. However, the cost of the ceramic substrate is high and the ceramic substrate needs to be adhered on a flexible printed circuit board (FPCB) by an anisotropic conductive adhesive film (ACF) before being assembled into an electrical device. As such, the cost of the image sensor module is increased.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image sensor module and a camera module, which can overcome the limitations described.